In fluid pressure systems, it is common practice to employ safety valve devices which allow excessive pressure to escape to atmosphere when the pressure reaches a predetermined level in order to prevent damage to the equipment and to preclude injury to individuals in the area. In the past, one type of safety valve device included a conical valve member which was biased toward a closed or cut-off position by a compression spring to prevent unwanted loss of fluid when the pressure in the system was below the predetermined pressure safety level. However, these previous conical safety valves were susceptible to unintentional fluid pressure leakage due to improper seating of the conical valve member with the valve seat. In order to minimize leakage through a seated valve, it was common practice to lap the conical brass valve member against the brass valve seat to attempt to make a good seal. The lapping process was not always successful in contouring the surface of the valve to that of the seat. Further, the lapping is both lengthy and a difficult task, as well as an expensive process which results in high manufacturing costs and excessive selling prices. In addition, it has been found that during the opening operation, the conical valve was exposed to high frequency oscillations or chattering which resulted in multiple impacts on the valve seat in a very short period of time. Consequently, the sealing capability of these former valves quickly deteriorated and eventually resulted in excessive leakage of fluid pressure.